


Shame

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s06e13 Dead Things, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: A quiet moment of desperation and hope. Set immediately post Dead Things (6x13).
Relationships: Tara Maclay & Buffy Summers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosemarycat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/gifts).



> Some more Buffy/Tara friendship for Rosemarycat5, though a little on the dark side this time, I'm afraid. Hope you like it!

Tara smiles gently and helps her stand. Buffy averts her eyes, embarrassed by her weakness.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

“You have nothing to apologise for, Buffy.”

She tries to believe her.

She _can’t_.

“Buffy.”

Tara’s voice is unusually firm. Buffy raises her eyes.

Reluctant.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I do.”

“You _don’t_.”

Tara’s sudden grip on her arms is almost too much to bear.

“You’re gonna be okay, you know.”

“How?”

Buffy’s voice is plaintive. Desperate.

“I don’t know,” Tara admits. “But I’m going to help you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Because we’re family, remember?”

Buffy smiles. Tentative.

Hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
